


Kissing.

by ceeba



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeba/pseuds/ceeba





	Kissing.

Mickey Milkovich doesn’t do kissing, never has. He’s never really seen the point, never needed it to enjoy a fuck. That is, until Ian comes along and Mickey starts breaking all his rules, one after the other.

And once Mickey starts, he isn’t really sure he knows how to stop. It’s like Ian’s mouth is a magnet and he can’t keep away.

Before Ian, before that day they robbed that stupid old hag’s house and he got shot in the fucking ass, Mickey had never kissed anyone. Didn’t see the fucking point. He fucked, he got off and got out, but what was the point in getting attached? Kissing meant _feeling_ something, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to do any of that shit. And then fucking Ian Gallagher came along, with his stupid fucking openness and his need for affection and his fucking _he isn’t afraid to kiss me_ ’s. And that, that right there, was a fucking challenge. Ian tossed that out there knowing full well Mickey couldn’t stand to lose.

But kissing Ian was a mistake because now he can’t fucking stop. Suddenly, Mickey’s whole world narrows down to pushing Ian up against a wall in a dark alleyway and claiming his mouth, to letting Ian hold him down and take everything he’s ever had with his fucking tongue. He’s addicted to the taste and the feel of Ian, addicted to the noises Ian makes when Mickey bites on his lip or pushes harder against him. Mickey starts to _need_ it.

He could kiss Ian for hours, days.

It’s sort of becoming a thing for him, though he’d never say it out loud. He probably doesn’t have to, anyway. Ian knows a lot of shit that Mickey doesn’t tell him. He knows him better than anyone ever has, whether Mickey wants him to or not. Mickey fucking hates it, except for how he doesn’t.

For a long time, Mickey manages to keep the kissing for when they’re fucking. It’s just a means to an end, he tells himself. As long as he gets off in the end, it doesn’t have to mean anything.

Until it does.

Ian kisses him one morning just after they’ve woken up, long and slow and deep. When Mickey reaches down to shove his boxers off, Ian just grabs his hand mid-journey, links their fingers together.

“Just kiss me a while, ok?” Ian breathes, and he lets Mickey pretend that it’s all for his benefit.

Mickey is pretty sure he’s never loved him more.


End file.
